Down the Rabbit Hole (Wendy version)
Walt Disney, Nickelodeon, and Miramax present Wendy in Wonderland Starring Harriet Owen as Wendy Darling Jonatha Brooke as the singing voice of Wendy Darling Susan Egan as Megara/Meg Tara Strong as Marie Nathan Lane as Timon Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket Richard Libertini as Dijon Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants and Rabbit Bill Faggerbakke as Patrick Star Jim Cummings as Pooh, Ray, and Tigger Corey Burton as Timothy Mouse Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna Rob Paulsen as Honest John E.G. Daily as Gideon Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Michael Leon Wooley as Louis Travis Oates as Piglet Susanne Blakeslee as Queen Grimhilde and Dee Bradley Baker as Jim Crow Chorus: Wendy in Wonderland Male Chorus: How do you get to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hills or underland Or just behind a tree? When clouds go rolling by Male Chorus: They roll away and leave the sky Chorus: Where is the land beyond the eye The people cannot see? Where can it be? Male Chorus: Where do stars go? Where is the crescent moon? Female Chorus: They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon Chorus: Wendy in Wonderland Female Chorus: Where is the path to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hill or here or there I wonder where One sunny day in England, there were a lot of activities in the park. Toons were either playing games or fishing in the pond. Sitting under a tree was an Ancient Greek woman with dark auburn hair and violet eyes, wearing a light violet dress and gold Greek sandals. Her name was Megara, or Meg for short, and she was currently reading a history book. "...leaders, and had been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Kuzco and Pacha, the earls of Toonia and Toonance declared for him, and even Yogi Bear-" Meg was cut off when a slipper waved at her face. "Wendy!" Sitting on a branch was a 12-year-old girl with auburn hair and aqua eyes, wearing a blue nightgown and black slippers. She also wears a blue hair tie holding her hair. Her name was Wendy Moira Angela Darling, or Wendy for short, Meg's daughter. Right now, she was making a daisy chain rather than listening to Meg. Accompanying her on a branch was a white kitten, wearing a pink bow around her neck. She also wears a little pink bow tied to her head. Her name was Marie. "I'm listening," Wendy told Meg in a bored voice. As Meg continued making her daisy chain, Meg continues reading. "And even Yogi Bear, the archbishop of Toonterbury, agreed to meet with Papa Smurf and offered him the crown." Meanwhile, Wendy placed her completed daisy chain on Marie's head, who shook it off onto Meg's head. Wendy giggled, but Meg shouted, "Wendy! Will you please pay attention to your history lesson?" "I'm sorry, Mother." Wendy apologized. "But how can I possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?" "My dear child, there are a lot of great books in this world without pictures," Meg responded. Wendy rolled her eyes. "In this world, perhaps. But in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures." "Your world?" Meg asked with a laugh. "What nonsense." Then an idea sprung in Wendy's head. She picked up Marie and set on her lap. "That's it, Marie! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense." Marie nodded in agreement. "Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't," Wendy continued. This perplexed Marie, who shook her head in confusion. "And in the opposite way, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?" asked Wendy. "Nope." replied Marie. Wendy jumped down to the ground, and Meg was too busy reading to notice. "In my world." Wendy said, "You wouldn't say meow. You'd say, 'Yes, Miss Wendy.'" "I don't know if I can do that." said Marie. "Oh, but you would." Wendy said as she picked up her cat. She started to walk away. "You'd be just like people, Marie, and all the other animals too." She put Marie down in a flower bed, as Wendy said, "Why, in my world..." Wendy: Cats and rabbits Would reside in fancy little houses And be dressed in hats and shoes and trousers. Wendy drops a flower on Marie and she bats it away. Wendy lies down in the daisy field. Wendy: In a world of my own All the flowers Would have very extra special powers They would sit and talk to me for hours When I'm lonely in a world of my own A bluebird lands in a tree and begins to chirp. Wendy: There'd be new birds Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds The bird goes to a small pond and splashes around in it. Wendy: Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds The bird flew back to the branch and dried itself off. Wendy: Within that world of my own I could listen to a babbling brook And hear a song that I could understand Wendy and Marie lie down on the riverbank. Wendy: I keep wishing it could be that way Because my world would be a wonderland As the song ended, Wendy closed her eyes and touched a river and her reflection rippled. Suddenly, a new reflection formed farther down the river. Marie's jaws dropped and she did take a double take. The reflection was a meerkat with beige fur, a peach underbelly and palms, brown fingers, brown ears, wide, bulging eyes, and red hair. He also had a wide smile on his face. His name was Timon. He had his eyes closed as he walked and whistled a tune. "Wendy! I see something coming our way!" Marie called out, as she started to tug on Wendy, trying to get the girl's attention. "Oh, Marie," Wendy said. "It's just a meerkat with red hair..." Her eyes snapped open and she too did a double take with a surprised look on her face. Timon pulled out a pocket watch from his pocket, as Wendy added in surprise, "And a watch!" Timon looked at the watch and a look of shock appeared on his face. "Oh, geez!" Timon exclaimed. He began to run away, as he yelled, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" "Now this is curious," Wendy said. "What can a meerkat possibly be late for?" She got up and started to follow the meerkat and Marie followed her owner, as Wendy yelled, "Please, sir!" Timon: I'm late, I'm late For a very important date No time to say hello, good-bye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! As he disappeared over a hill, Wendy stopped and said to her cat, "It must be awfully important, like a party or something!" Then she yelled, as she and Marie chased after him, "Mister Meerkat! Wait!" Timon: No, no, no, no, no, no, no I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! Timon reached a hole in the side of a hill and turned. Timon: No time to say good-bye, hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! He jumped into the hole and disappeared again. Wendy and Marie ran to the rabbit hole and Wendy got down on her knees. "My, what a peculiar place to have a party," she said. "I should say." Marie said in agreement. Wendy started to crawl into the hole and was surprised to be at the front of a long tunnel. "You know, Marie, we really shouldn't...uh...uh...be doing this..." Wendy said as she squeezed into the tunnel. "After all, we haven't been invited!" She did fit, but she was a tad too big, as she crawled down the tunnel and added, "And curiosity often leads to TROUBLLLLLLEEEE!" The reason why she had suddenly screamed because she had fallen. The tunnel had lead to another large hole. Marie was lucky enough not to fall also, as she watched Wendy fell down, rapidly. "Good-bye, Marie!" Wendy shouted, as she fell into the darkness and the girl and cat waved to each other. "GOOD-BYYYYEEE!" Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes Category:Alice in Wonderland Parodies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs